


Inevitable

by Leslie_Knope



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 18:11:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3905875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leslie_Knope/pseuds/Leslie_Knope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While out celebrating after a case, the ground shifts between Steve and Danny. Just one of many, many ways the boys could get together for the first time.</p><p>A little gift for all of us after the finale last night! (No worries, zero spoilers for anything. Just happiness and smut.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey, hey, hey,” Chin said loudly, holding his beer in the air. “Quiet down you crazy people, I’m trying to say something.”

Danny was currently rolling his eyes as Kono and Steve were having a spirited discussion about some surfer or some wave or something—he had tried to stop paying attention a few minutes ago, but it was difficult when said discussion was happening over you.

Danny used his hands to push Steve and Kono back more fully into their seats on either side of him and gestured gallantly toward Chin. “Ignore these animals. Please continue.”

“I just wanted to say—today was a great day. This is why we do what we do. Cheers,” Chin said, lifting his beer. All their glasses clinked noisily, and there were smiles all around.

The past several days had been occupied by a complex kidnapping case, but today they’d finally caught a break and this afternoon all of the children had been returned to their parents, safe and sound and uninjured. They were all likewise uninjured, save for the small butterfly bandage above Steve’s right eye.

Currently, the four of them were squeezed into a small corner booth tucked away in the back corner of the bar. Steve was pressed right up against Danny, his left arm resting halfway on the back of the booth and halfway on Danny’s shoulders. Perhaps the booth wasn't _quite_ so cramped for that to be necessary, but hey. Danny certainly wasn’t complaining.

“Okay, I’m gonna go settle up,” Chin said, scooting out of the booth and heading toward the bar.

“Yeah, and _I’m_ going to go get that guy’s number,” Kono said with a grin, gesturing with her head to a blonde guy sitting at the end of the bar.

Danny laughed and shook his head, giving her a smirk and a nod. A moment later, after the cousins had left the table, he felt Steve’s arm drop fully onto his shoulders.

“C’mon, Danno, back to my place for one more beer?” Steve said lowly, dipping his head just a bit to speak right into Danny’s ear. He sounded casual, but Danny knew better—casual Steve equaled dangerous Steve.

Danny closed his eyes for a second, desperately wanting this to finally mean what he thinks it might mean, and then turned his head to look up at Steve. Oh. Well, fuck. Steve’s eyes were dark—impossible to tell what color they were in the dark shadows of the bar—and his face was serious, far more serious than a simple “beers back at my place” question really warranted.

Danny shuddered a little, completely involuntarily, and saw the corner of Steve’s mouth quirk up just a bit. Shit, way to lay his cards out on the table.

“Yeah,” he said, clearing his throat and reaching to take a sip of his beer. “Yeah, let’s do that.”

He didn't get a response other than feeling Steve shift, if it were possible, just that little bit closer toward him.

“Okay, we’re all taken care of,” Chin said suddenly, unwittingly breaking the tension of the moment. “I’m heading out. What about you two?”

“We’ll take a cab,” Steve said smoothly. “Kono?”

Chin smirked and tilted his head toward the bar. She was deep in conversation with the blonde guy and had her head thrown back in laughter. “Think she has this handled, brah.”

Steve chuckled and untangled himself from Danny, pulling himself around and out of the booth. Once he stood fully, he clapped Chin on the shoulder. “Nice work today, brah. Have a good weekend.”

He nodded and smiled. “Right back atcha. See you guys on Monday.”

Chin headed toward the door as Danny extricated himself from the booth and stood next to Steve.

“I gotta go hit the head,” Steve said, tapping the back of his hand against Danny’s chest. “Go grab a cab and meet me in front?”

Danny simply nodded, not quite trusting himself to open his mouth. He started toward the front, stopping to poke Kono in the side and give her a smile and a wave when she squawked.

He pushed open the heavy bar door, taking a grateful breath of fresh air. Stepping closer to the curb, he waved down a cab and held the door open, waiting for Steve. When he saw him emerge from the bar, Danny ducked his head and got in the cab. Moments later, Steve got in next to him and gave his address to the driver.

The short drive back to Steve’s place wasn’t as awkward as Danny had feared. Actually, it didn’t feel too different than any normal night, a comforting mix of small talk about the case and comfortable silences. Though Danny did take a few extra deep breaths, which garnered him a probing look from Steve. And was Steve’s hand usually so close to Danny’s thigh?

All too soon for Danny’s nerves, the cab turned onto Steve’s street. They clambered out of the cab, and Danny's eyes widened as Steve dug around in his pocket for his wallet. Miraculously, he found it and paid their cab driver. 

As they walked toward the house, Danny reached out to grab onto Steve's arm. 

"Whoa, babe, how much did you have to drink?" Danny asked, trying for serious but knowing that his eyes were giving him away. "You just paid for something one, voluntarily, and two, with no bitching."

Steve smiled, rolled his eyes, and pushed the door open with a flourish, gesturing for Danny to go ahead of him. "Very funny. I could tell you were keeping track—I had two beers, same as you."

Danny just shrugged and stuck his lower lip out a bit. So maybe he lives in a state of continued optimism about this, this _thing_ between them ever coming to fruition. And over his dead body are they doing it while drunk. Nope, just in case he only gets one chance, Danny wants to remember every single minute, thanks very much.

Steve reset the alarm, the shrill beep of the buttons sounding harsh and way too loud in the quiet house. Everything just  _felt_  different. The air seemed stiller, somehow, and was infused with some kind of electricity between the two of them.

“C’mon,” Steve said quietly, touching Danny’s arm. “Beers, outside, let’s go.”

He walked toward the kitchen, leaving Danny to take one last deep breath, tilt his head a little to study Steve’s ass in those jeans, and follow.

He made his way outside to see Steve already seated in one of the chairs, two beers in hand. After Danny sat down, Steve popped the tops off and handed one to him, clinking the necks together as he did so. 

"What are we drinking to?" Danny asked, pausing with the bottle up to his lips. 

Steve gave him a long look, followed by a half-smirk before tilting his bottle up and taking a deep swallow. Danny decidedly did _not_ look at Steve's throat, deciding instead to close his eyes and attempt to not choke on his beer. 

The ocean was barely visible in the dark, but he could hear the waves crashing and dare he say it was soothing? Maybe just a little. But with Commander Crazypants lounging and looming over there, his face shrouded by shadows, Danny would take any kind of soothing he could get. 

“So,” Danny started.

“So,” Steve parroted, fidgeting a little bit in his chair. Danny glanced at him and was surprised to see a mix of apprehension, anticipation, and maybe even a little bit of fear on Steve’s face. As expressive as Steve’s face was, he wasn't used to seeing such uneasiness. As if Danny wasn’t all-in, as if they hadn’t been building to this very moment for years. Sure, Danny could lie and beat around the bush a little bit, but what the hell. Looks like he’s going to have to be the sane one here, no surprise there.

"What the fuck am I supposed to do, Steven?" Danny asked. 

Steven quirked an eyebrow in his direction, the silent question evident in his eyes as he took another sip of beer. 

"I mean, with your—your broodingness and your eyes that can't decide what color they want to be and your dumb tattoos and your terrible, terrible penchant for taking your shirt off as often as fucking possible."

Steve studied him carefully. "Is 'broodingness' a word?"

"Seriously? That is what you pick up on right now?"

"You've usually got a pretty good vocabulary, Danno. Just wondering if you're maybe flustered or something."

"I hate you," Danny said mildly, tilting his head back and closing his eyes. He blindly pointed his beer bottle in Steve's direction. "I hate you so much right now."

"Aw, c'mon, Danno," Steve said in that dumb, infuriating, spine-meltingly hot low voice of his.

Danny clenched his eyes shut tighter for a second before opening them, surprised to see Steve on his knees in front of his chair. 

"I'm tired of fighting it, Steve," Danny said quietly, fingers fidgeting with the label in his beer bottle. "I'm just tired. I don't think I can do it anymore."

Steve reached toward him, gently tugging the beer bottle out of his hand and placing it on the table alongside his own. 

He looked at Danny, tilting his head a little bit and bracing his hands on the arms of Danny's chair. 

"Me too," he said simply.

He leaned in and the kiss was soft and gentle and sweet for about three seconds before Danny's breath hitched in his throat and he opened his mouth on a little moan, rapidly ratcheting up the intensity. 

Steve rose higher on his knees and pushed more into Danny's space, pressing more firmly into the kiss. His hands moved from the chair to Danny's face, pushing his fingers into Danny’s hair. Everything was warm and slick and just wonderful. 

Danny wrenched his head to the side after a few minutes, taking a couple deep lungfuls of air. He shut his eyes firmly and tried to regulate his breathing, shaking his head when Steve reached for him.

Steve used his nose to nudge at Danny's cheek. "C’mon, babe, what's wrong?" he said, softer than Danny would have said he was capable of speaking. 

Danny reopened his eyes and smiled shakily, in an attempt to be reassuring. “It’s just, uh,” he said. “We've been headed in this direction for a long time. It’s a lot to take in.”

Steve’s mouth relaxed into a lazy grin and he pushed himself to his feet, holding a hand out to Danny. Danny looked at his hand and then up at him, unable to resist returning the grin. He grasped Steve’s hand, and he hauled him up. Danny stumbled a little and fell against Steve’s chest, but Steve’s arms came up around him immediately and he lowered his head to capture Danny’s lips again.

Danny ran his hands up and down Steve’s arms, over those dumb tattoos and those even dumber biceps. Seriously, were those necessary?

“Yeah, Danno, they actually are,” Steve said with a chuckle. Danny rolled his eyes and dragged Steve’s mouth back down to his. At least if his mouth was occupied he’d have a lesser chance of spilling everything that was on his mind.

Steve wound his arms even tighter around Danny, walking them back toward the house. Steve shot an arm out to keep them from crashing into the door frame, and he fumbled around behind him awkwardly to shut and lock the door. Danny took advantage of his scrabbling, whipping Steve around and pressing him against the wall next to the door.

“Aw, fuck, Danno,” Steve groaned, leaning his head back against the wall. Danny dived in immediately, nibbling and sucking up and down the marvelous cords of Steve’s neck while one hand wandered down and squeezed Steve’s cock in his jeans. Steve groaned again, twisting his fingers in Danny’s hair and pulling his head up to get at his mouth again, sinking his tongue in deep. He moved one hand from Danny’s hair and slid it down his back to ass, squeezing and then moaning into the kiss.

“C’mon, you got a bed in this place or what?” Danny said, the breathless tone of his voice offsetting the overconfidence of his words. “Now I've got a crick in my neck, thanks you giant.”

Steve smiled again and rubbed his thumb back and forth across Danny’s cheekbone. “Maybe we need to get you a little stool or something,” he said thoughtfully.

He broke away from their embrace with a grin, walking backward toward the stairs and thoroughly enjoying the look of rage on Danny’s face. Danny pointed at him and shook his head.

“You asshole,” Danny said flatly, the lightness in his eyes belying his tone and his words. He moved swiftly past Steve up a couple of steps before stopping and turning back toward him. He reached out and grasped Steve’s biceps, sneaking his fingers into the sleeves of his shirt to stroke across the tattoos.

“Let’s see how you like it,” Danny muttered, dipping his head down to capture Steve’s mouth. They stood there for several minutes, Steve standing a couple steps below Danny with his arms wrapped around his hips. He tilted his head to deepen the kiss, grunting when Danny gripped his arms tighter.

“Anything for you, Danno,” Steve said when they broke for air, his tone playful. But his eyes were serious, and Danny smiled. He reached down for Steve’s hand, tugging him up the stairs and toward the bedroom.

As soon as they passed over the threshold, Steve used one big hand on Danny’s chest to press him against the wall. He swiftly unbuttoned Danny’s shirt, barely managing to resist just ripping the damn thing off. He slid his hands over Danny’s abs and up to his chest before pushing the shirt over his shoulders. Danny smiled breathlessly and helped, pulling the shirt off his arms. He reached for his pants, but Steve grabbed his hand and stopped him, smirking and dropping to his knees.

As soon as his fly was open, Steve leaned forward and let his nose nudge along Danny’s rock-hard cock, taking a deep whiff of the warmth concentrated in the crease of Danny’s groin. Danny let out a little whine, spreading his legs a bit to better brace himself.

Steve used one hand to stroke carefully along Danny’s dick while the other wrestled Danny’s pants down to his ankles. Danny frantically tried to step out of his pants without dislodging his cock from Steve’s attentions, only managing to stay upright thanks to Steve’s hard grip on his waist.

Steve rocked back on his heels and stood up gracefully, grinning and walking them backward in the direction of the bed. Instead of twisting them as Danny had anticipated, he fell back and pulled Danny on top of him. His mouth was back on Danny’s instantly as he scooted back toward the headboard, and soon one of his legs came up to wrap around Danny’s hip. Danny’s dick dragged against the rough material of Steve’s jeans, and he jerked his head up.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Danny gasped. “You get naked all the time—all the fucking time, Steven, don’t give me that look—when it’s not appropriate but now that’s _absolutely appropriate_ for once you are _fully dressed_.”

Steve just smiled and shrugged, lying back contentedly against the pillows. Danny sighed and lifted his eyes toward the ceiling. “You’re going to kill me, I swear it.”

He shifted up off Steve a little bit and reached down to unbutton Steve’s shirt, pushing it off his shoulders and rubbing his fingers across his nipples along the way. “Could you provide any assistance, you Neanderthal?”

Steve sighed loudly, trying and failing to sound put-upon. He shimmied out of his jeans and boxer briefs, tossing them to the other side of the room.

“There are those stripping skills, babe,” Danny said, stroking a hand over Steve’s chest and abs.

Steve pulled him back down and lifted his legs, wrapping them around Danny’s thighs. “Please, Danno,” he said quietly, urgently. “C’mon.”

Danny looked down at him in surprise. He lost his train of thought briefly as Steve hitched his hips up, and they grinded together for a few glorious moments. Danny then shook his head, regaining his ability to think and pressing a little more of his weight on Steve to hold him down.

 “Really, babe?” Danny asked. “You sure?”

Steve nodded energetically and leaned up to fuse their mouths together again. “Please, Danno,” he said against his lips. “C’mon. Need you.”

Danny groaned loudly and hung his head, everything hitting him just a little too intensely at the moment. He leaned down and thoroughly plundered Steve’s mouth, funneling the energy thrumming through his body into Steve.

“You got stuff?” he asked between kisses.

Steve smirked. “Course I got stuff,” he said, gesturing with his head to the nightstand.

Danny reached over, managing to dig through the drawer with his right hand while Steve nibbled along his left bicep. His hand closed on a small tube and he sat back on his haunches, settling in between Steve’s spread legs and smiling at him. He slicked up one hand while softly stroking the inside of Steve’s thigh with the other.

Danny dropped down suddenly, taking one of Steve’s balls gently into his mouth and stroking his dick with his lubed hand. Steve gave a little shout and lifted his head, staring down at Danny. Danny met his gaze, his mouth still full, and winked. Steve groaned loudly and dropped his head back down against the pillows.

“Dannooo,” Steve bit out, his voice already sounding like he’d been screaming for a while. “C’mon. Please.”

Danny chuckled a bit and sat back up, grasping his own cock and squeezing briefly. He knelt over Steve, unable to resist rubbing his hand over Steve’s abs again. He leaned down to kiss Steve fiercely, one hand braced by Steve’s shoulder to hold his weight up. The other hand wandered down further, one finger slowly slipping into Steve. Steve twitched a bit, moaning wildly into their kiss.

Danny moved his finger around slowly, gently, trying to spread the lube around. He slipped it out again and reentered with two fingers, circling shallowly. Steve whined high in his throat and hitched his hips up, trying to take Danny in deeper.

Danny, stilling his fingers, sat up more fully and looked down at him sternly, one hand coming down swiftly to hold Steve’s hip. “Hey, we do this my way. Calm down, you animal.” He grinned at him, unable to keep the fondness off his face.

Danny resumed the movement of his fingers, slipping in a little deeper and crooking his fingers just a bit to graze across his prostate. Steve whimpered and moved restlessly, twisting one hand in the sheets and using the other to get a firm grip on Danny’s arm. Danny leaned down to kiss him again, keeping gentle pressure on Steve’s prostate.

“Danny,” Steve gasped. “You’re killing me here.”

Before Danny could even realize what was happening, he found himself flat on his back, Steve grinning triumphantly on top of him, a little breathless. Steve scooted forward a bit on his knees, reaching behind him to lightly grip Danny’s dick. He held it steady and rose up a little, one hand braced on Danny’s chest. It was Danny’s turn to whine, his hands clutching Steve’s thighs, hard enough to leave little bruises.

Steve gave a little wink and started to work himself down onto Danny’s cock. Danny cried out and slammed his eyes shut, his brain literally unable to comprehend the sheer hotness of the sight in front of him along with the onslaught of warm, tight sensations along his dick.

Several moments later, as Steve continue to lower himself slowly, Danny peeked one eye open—what the hell, he could die happy like this anyway—and found himself unable, for the first time in his life, to make a sound. His eyes roved hungrily over Steve, taking in the way his abs clenched and his thigh muscles bunched as he sank further down.

“Oh god,” Danny started to ramble. “I didn’t think it was possible, but this is actually better than what I had fantasized. And believe me, I’ve thought about it a lot. Not that it’s really that hard to get a mental picture thanks to your need to show off your torso all the time.”

Steve laughed weakly and shifted the hand on Danny’s chest over a bit to tweak his nipple. “Gosh, Danno. It really does take a lot to shut you up.”

Steve dropped fully into the cradle of Danny’s hips, his ass brushing against Danny’s balls. Danny squeaked—though he’d _definitely_ deny it—and sat up as much as he could with Steve’s hand on his chest. He reached impatiently for Steve, desperately trying to get his tongue in his mouth. Steve curled forward and brought both of his hands up to Danny’s face. As he started to move up and down, their kisses turned more into breathing into each other’s mouths with the occasional swipe of tongues.

“God, Danno,” Steve panted into Danny’s mouth. “You’re even bigger than I had dreamed, you feel so—shit, so fucking good.”

Danny used strength he didn't even know he had to bend one leg, brace his foot against the bed, and flip Steve over onto his back. Taking in Steve’s surprised laugh, he crawled over him immediately and gripped the base of his own dick, slowly sliding back into Steve.

He nestled his head into Steve’s neck, feeling the vibrations in Steve’s throat as he groaned when Danny bottomed out. Danny paused from dropping little biting kisses along Steve’s jawline to dip his head and take in a deep breath. Steve smelled warm and a little musky and well, just exactly the way Steve should smell.

“C’mon, babe,” he said softly into Steve’s ear, pausing to tug on Steve’s earlobe with his teeth. He stilled the movements of his hips, just pushing deep into Steve and settling there. “Tell me how good it feels, tell me what you need.”

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Steve groaned. He twisted his head frantically, trying to get at Danny’s mouth. “I need it, Danno, please. Need it so fucking bad, babe. Please move. You feel so fucking good.” Steve tried to move his hips as much as he could under Danny’s solid weight.

Danny grinned—Steve McGarrett begging would _never_ not do it for him, not ever—and lifted up a bit to start shifting his hips, slowly moving in and out. Steve whined impatiently, trying to follow Danny’s hips and speed up their rhythm.

Danny gazed down at Steve, braced on his elbows on either side of Steve’s torso. He dipped his head to kiss him feverishly, rubbing his fingers reverently over the strands of gray at Steve’s temple.

“Faster, Danny,” Steve said, twisting his head to the side. “Please.”

Danny rose and rested all of his weight on one fully-extended arm, reaching the other down to grasp Steve’s cock and stroke it slowly. Steve whined and moved his hips into Danny’s touch, raising his head to look down and watch their movements together.

As Danny pistoned his hips faster and harder, everything in his head went a little fuzzy around the edges. He could barely even register Steve gasping and moaning beneath him, all of his attention focused on moving his hips and stripping Steve’s cock as fast as possible.

“Fuck, Steve,” he forced out. “I’m gonna come babe, please, c’mon.”

Danny hitched his hips up a bit, shifting the angle so that the head of his cock bumped up against Steve’s prostate with every thrust.

Steve howled. “Danny,” he called out breathlessly. “Do not stop, or I am going to fucking kill you, I swear. Right there, c’mon, right there.”

Danny dropped his head, breathing hard and trying to get them both there as fast as he could. A loud groan brought him out of his haze and he snapped his head up to look at Steve, his eyes wild and lust-filled. Steve shuddered and dropped back against the bed, closing his eyes. Danny darted his eyes downward just in time to watch Steve’s dick twitch in his hand, spurting all over Danny’s hand and Steve’s abs.

The rhythmic pulses around his dick were too much for Danny, and his orgasm hit him like a freight train. He shoved up in Steve as much as possible and held himself there, gasping as everything poured out of him. The extra simulation against his prostate caused Steve to tremble, his cock unleashing a couple weak extra shots.

Danny stayed still, braced over Steve, as he heaved and desperately tried to get enough oxygen into his lungs. He squawked as he felt Steve’s arms come up around him, pulling him down with a thud onto Steve’s chest.

“Fuck, Danno,” Steve said slowly, sounding thoroughly sexed-out and satisfied. “Why haven’t we been doing that for the past few years?”

Danny chuckled wildly, interrupting his efforts to breathe properly. He slid over to Steve’s side, tucking himself under his arm and laying across his chest. “Dunno, babe. We were pretty dumb, I guess.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just 5000 words of morning sex. Sorry?

Danny opened his eyes blearily, blinking several times to open them fully and taking stock of the situation. He was laying on his back, naked, and the right side of his body felt like it was next to a furnace—ah yes, Steve. Danny glanced down to see Steve’s right arm stretched across his chest. Steve was turned on his side, and his head was on the same pillow as Danny’s.

He lifted his head just a bit to look around the room. There were a few piles of clothes scattered in various places, and the curtains of the open window billowed gently into the room with the light breeze. He could hear—were those fucking birds chirping? Danny shook his head. He must really be in deep if he didn't even really mind the birds.

Danny allowed himself a moment to indulge and just look at Steve. Fuck, he was beautiful. Whose eyelashes were allowed to be so long? Seriously. Thanks to the soft morning light in his room, Steve’s skin seemed to almost glow, the tattoos on his shoulders looking even more vibrant than usual. Danny followed the line of Steve’s bare back to where it disappeared under the sheet, just before the swell of his ass. Danny lifted his eyes skyward, thanking a couple of gods he didn't really believe in for the privilege of being here with Steve.

“I can hear you thinking,” Steve grumbled. The corners of his mouth rose a little bit, and he shifted his head to rest in the crook of Danny’s neck. Danny’s right arm came up to circle his shoulders.

“You’re not going to get up and swim around the island like usual?” Danny asked, stroking his fingers against the fine hairs at the base of Steve’s neck.

Steve smiled, his eyes still closed, and burrowed his head further into Danny’s neck. “Better ways to exercise in the morning, Danno,” he said into Danny’s skin, his voice a little hoarse and raspy after a night of sleep. His words combined with that fucking voice was getting Danny’s dick pretty interested in this whole situation.

“You don’t really seem to be freaking out,” Steve said carefully, his voice sounding much clearer. Danny (and his dick) silently mourned the loss.

Danny shifted onto his side and moved down the bed a bit so he was eye-to-eye with Steve. “Not really,” Danny said honestly. “Are you?”

Steve’s arm stroked down Danny’s arm, and he grinned. “Nope. If we’re going to argue like an old married couple, we might as well get the benefits.”

Danny chuckled and ran his hand slowly over Steve’s torso, gently exploring each muscle and line. As his hand bumped softly over Steve’s ribs, he felt Steve twitch. His hand stilled and he lifted his head to see a slight grimace on Steve’s face. Danny grinned and ran his hand quickly back over Steve’s ribs, thoroughly enjoying the way Steve jumped and squeaked.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Danny managed to say between his chuckles. “The great SuperSEAL is ticklish. I’m going to tell the criminals, maybe they won’t try to shoot you as much, they’ll just tickle you.”

Steve rolled his eyes and lifted himself up on one elbow, pushing and pulling at Danny until he was turned on his other side, his back against Steve’s chest.

“Hey, hey,” Danny complained, his tone countered by the way he grabbed Steve’s arm and settled back more firmly into Steve’s body. “You can’t just manhandle me.”

“Well, Danno,” Steve spoke softly down into his ear, “I think I sort of can.”

Danny tried, and mostly failed, to hold in a little moan. He was quickly finding out that the size difference between him and Steve was a major turn-on, and he wasn’t sure how he felt about that. He wanted to keep it to himself, but the damn guy probably already knew.

Steve chuckled against the back of Danny’s neck, his breath causing the little curls there to flutter. He hitched his hips up right against Danny’s ass, smiling at Danny’s groan. Danny pushed his hips back impatiently, eager to feel more of Steve’s hard cock against his back—his own erection was back in full force.

Steve reached his right hand down and toyed with the soft hairs at the bottom of Danny’s stomach. He wiggled his hips a bit and nestled his dick between the cheeks of Danny’s ass, groaning. Danny jerked forward for a moment before settling back against Steve with a moan. “Aw, fuck, babe,” he gasped.

Steve started thrusting firmly, the head of his cock grazing over Danny’s hole and bumping against his balls with every pass. He grunted and paused for a second, drawing back from Danny’s body.

Danny whined and moved his hips backward, seeking out Steve’s heat. He heard the click of a cap and the unmistakable sound of skin on skin. A moment later, he felt Steve come back to him, plastering his chest against Danny’s back. He felt Steve sliding between his cheeks again, though this time everything was eased thanks to the gloriously slick slide of the lube.

Danny threw his head back against Steve’s shoulder and groaned. God, this felt good before but now it was unbelievable. Steve dropped his head and mouthed at Danny’s neck. “Feel good, Danno?” he asked, a little breathless, between kisses. Danny could only nod frantically in response.

Steve’s lubed hand came around, gently stroking over Danny’s cock with his fingertips. Danny whined and jerked his hips, seemingly unable to decide whether he wanted to press back against Steve or thrust forward into his hand.

Steve made that decision for him, snaking his bottom arm under Danny’s head and hooking it over his shoulder and chest. He then twisted his legs around Danny’s, pretty much locking him into place. Danny shuddered and groaned. Looked like Steve knew about the little size kink of his after all. Danny lifted his left hand and held on to Steve’s arm around his chest.

Steve grunted and continued to thrust forward, his hold on Danny keeping him in place. As their motions continued, a light sheen of sweat appeared on both of them and eased their movements even more.

“C’mon, babe,” Steve whispered into Danny’s ear, shifting his bottom hand to gently tug at Danny’s nipple. “Come for me, I know you want to.”

Danny groaned and his eyes fell closed. Everything happening was just a little too intense, and all the sensations were swirling up around him, threatening to pull him under. Steve’s hand was pumping his dick wonderfully, sliding easily with the perfect amount of pressure. Oh god, and Steve’s dick was sliding rhythmically over his hole and up against his balls. And the inability of him to move, thanks to Steve’s ninja hold, was just ratcheting up the intensity of everything. He was just about there, starting to see little sparks at the edge of his vision, and he was about to—

All of a sudden Danny felt pressure in the way of his orgasm, and he cried out, looking down in dismay. Steve had a too-firm grip on the base of his cock, preventing him from coming. Steve’s hips were pumping away, however, and the slick pressure against his hole and his balls was keeping Danny uncomfortably close to the edge of the cliff, considering that he couldn't fall over.

“Ah, you fucker,” Danny bit out, struggling valiantly in Steve’s hold to thrust back against Steve’s cock. “I was so fucking close, shit, c’mon.”

Steve only smiled against Danny’s neck and released his death grip on Danny’s cock, just grasping it loosely and sliding his hand up and down leisurely. Danny whined and started to reach for his own cock with his free hand, but Steve grabbed it immediately and twisted it behind his back, holding it there with his own body as his own hand returned to graze against Danny’s dick.

“I seem to remember you making me beg last night, Danno,” he said huskily. “Afraid I’m going to have to return the favor.”

Danny gave a little shout, shuddering and dropping his chin to his chest. God, this was so fucking hot. “C’mon, Steve, please,” he panted, rambling. “Your big cock feels so good against my ass. So fucking good, you gotta fuck me later. I love that I can’t move, hold me harder. Shit, please make me come. Please, please, babe.”

“Anything for you, Danno,” Steve promised, parroting his own words from last night. He readjusted his grip on Danny’s dick, stroking faster with more purpose and being sure to swipe his thumb firmly over the head with each stroke. Just a few moments later Danny nearly screamed as he came, the wet warmth sliding over Steve’s hand and Danny’s stomach. Danny bowed his back and shook a bit in Steve’s grip, slumping down toward the bed.

Steve growled, pushing Danny over a bit further and holding him down with his weight as he moved faster against Danny’s ass. Just three, four, five thrusts later and he was coming with a powerful stab of his hips. Steve groaned and laid there for a few seconds before he raised himself up a bit and pressed a kiss to Danny’s shoulder. He reached down, smearing his come all over Danny’s balls and his hole. Danny just chuckled and flopped onto his back with a grunt.

“You caveman,” he said fondly, reaching a hand up to stroke Steve’s cheek. Steve just grinned and lowered himself down over Danny, dropping open-mouthed kisses along his abs and cleaning up the come along the way. He even dipped down a little further to give Danny’s balls a little attention, chuckling when Danny pulled back with a little hiss.

Steve lifted up, looming over Danny as he reached down to kiss him, eagerly pushing his tongue into his mouth to let Danny taste them both. Danny groaned into the kiss, bringing his hands up to Steve’s face and opening his mouth to deepen it. He pulled back a few minutes later and took an exaggerated deep breath.

“Some of us have to breathe, you know,” Danny said. Steve just smiled and dropped down, resting his head on Danny’s shoulder and closing his eyes. Danny lowered his hand and started to stroke through Steve’s hair.

“Mmm, feels good babe,” Steve said, raising his hand to rub at Danny’s chest.

Steve peeked one eye open, briefly. “Your hair looks ridiculous.” Even with his eyes closed he was able to dodge Danny’s hand, coming up to tickle him viciously. Damn him.

“You wanna shower?” Danny asked.

“Yeah, you’re kinda messy, Danno,” Steve said with a grin, dipping one hand down to pass through the quickly-drying mess all over Danny’s groin.

Danny shifted uncomfortably, grimaced, and rolled his eyes. “Mhmm, and whose fault is that?”

Steve just laughed and rolled out of bed, strolling toward the bathroom. “If you’re really lucky, we can do four minutes,” he called over his shoulder.

Steve padded into the bathroom and reached in to turn the shower on. As he waited for the steam to start to wisp through the room, he rummaged through one of the drawers and found an extra wrapped toothbrush. He jerked when he felt a sharp sting on his ass, whirling around to see Danny standing there, grinning shamelessly with a rolled-up towel in his hands.

“Five minutes,” Danny said threateningly, raising the towel. “Or else.”

Steve chuckled and gestured toward the shower. “Yeah, yeah, it probably takes at least four minutes just to do your hair. Get in.”

Steve followed Danny into the shower, swallowing down a groan as he saw Danny standing under the spray, eyes closed and head tilted back. Steve stepped forward to crowd him against the wall, slipping a hand behind his head to protect him from the tile, and leaned in for a deep kiss.

“Sorry,” Steve said as they came up for air. “Couldn't resist.”

“Do you usually allot a couple minutes of your shower to making out with whoever’s in here with you?” Danny asked with a smile, grabbing the soap and starting to rub over Steve’s torso.

“Strictly a solo showerer, Danno,” Steve replied. He reached past Danny to find the shampoo. “Until you, that is.”

Thanks to a delightful, sudsy, squirmy game of grab-ass, it was definitely closer to ten minutes before the two men stumbled out of the shower. After they brushed their teeth and Danny bitched—“Do you seriously have no hair product in this house? Don’t tell me your hair just naturally looks that good, just don’t even.”—they ended up back in the bedroom.

“Uh, can I borrow a pair of boxers?” Danny asked, dubiously nudging his old pair on the floor with his toe.

Steve nodded, digging through his drawers. He pulled on a pair of black boxer-briefs for himself and tossed Danny a pair of boxers. “Pants?” he asked, holding up a pair of sweatpants with one hand while stepping into a pair of shorts with the other.

“And suffer the indignity of rolling them up half a dozen times? Yeah, no thanks.”

Steve just smiled, pressing an old Navy t-shirt into Danny’s hands and tugging on a tank.

“I can make eggs,” Danny offered as they headed down the stairs.

Steve laughed. “Like I’m going to let you make eggs. I like my house intact and standing right where it is, thanks. Just sit that pretty ass down and let me do it.”

“Pretty,” Danny mouthed to himself as he entered the kitchen behind Steve and made a beeline for the coffeemaker.

“Yeah, I said pretty,” Steve said, his back still turned as he pulled a pan out of the cupboard. “Deal with it.”

Danny busied himself with making coffee—though he was just physically incapable of stirring butter into Steve’s, sorry—and washing some berries he found in the fridge. He sat down at the table just as Steve was dividing the eggs onto two plates.

“So,” Steve said with a wide grin after he sat down, before he even touched his eggs.

Danny groaned. He knew that look, all too well. It was a look usually reserved for a shipment of new weapons or a situation in which Steve could fully exploit his full immunity and means. It usually meant complete chaos for Danny.

Steve steadfastly ignored Danny’s reaction and continued. “Do you remember what you said this morning?”

Danny looked at him strangely and tilted his head. “You of all people know that I say a lot of things. To what exactly are you referring?”

“You said, and I quote, ‘you gotta fuck me later.’”

Danny choked on the sip of coffee he had unfortunately taken when Steve started to speak. He coughed and sputtered, his eyes watering as he tapped on his chest.

“Just in case you don’t remember, it was right after you complimented my dick, so thanks for that,” Steve said cheerfully.

Danny finally got his breathing under control and looked up at Steve. “I’m sorry, what now?”

“Do you remember saying it?” Steve asked mildly, taking a sip of his coffee. It was as if he was talking about the weather.

Danny flushed a bit and raised one hand to scratch at the back of his neck. “Yeah, I remember.”

Steve raised his eyebrows, clearly indicating for Danny to continue. He reached for a strawberry and bit into it, a small trickle of juice running down his chin.

Danny stood up hastily, striding over to the other side of the kitchen and bracing his arms against the sink. How was he supposed to think about this with Steve looking like a fucking wet dream over there?

“Hey,” he heard softly. Steve came up behind him and leaned over his back, bracketing him in with his arms on the outside of Danny’s on the sink. He dropped a gentle kiss onto his neck. “I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable.”

Danny turned around to face him and his hands automatically gravitated toward Steve’s bare biceps. He could see Steve was trying and decided to take pity on the guy.

“No it’s just, uh,” Danny swallowed and looked down. “I've never actually been with a guy before, so I’m just a little, uh, nervous, I guess.”

Steve leaned down and captured his lips in a gentle kiss that turned decidedly less gentle as they pushed against each other, Steve’s mouth tasting sweet from the fruit.

“We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to,” Steve said honestly. “Not now, not ever.”

Danny chuckled lightly. “I know. I really do want it, though. Seriously.”

Steve tilted his head and studied Danny’s face, finally determining that he seemed to be serious. He dipped his head and kissed him again, a whole lot harder this time. “I love you,” he whispered against Danny’s lips.

Danny took a sharp intake of breath, looking up at Steve silently. “I love you, too, babe,” he said, reaching up to wrap his arms around Steve’s neck.

Steve grinned at him and reached down to grip Danny’s ass firmly, lifting him onto the edge of the counter. Danny just laughed and pulled him in closer.

“C’mon, Steve,” Danny murmured in his ear, his courage returning in full force. “Fuck me. Please.”

Steve groaned loudly and closed his eyes. “Fuck Danno, you can’t just say shit like that.”

“Then why don’t you do something about it?” Danny bit down lightly on Steve’s neck, sucking the small patch of skin into his mouth. He knew he was goading Steve, and Danny was counting on his reaction.

Steve stepped right up toward Danny, forcing his legs apart and getting as close to him as he could. He got a hand in Danny’s hair and used it to adjust the angle of his head before diving in for a deep, wet kiss.

Danny could feel his dick trying valiantly to get hard again, after such a thorough workout this morning, and it was pretty much succeeding. Fuck, it was like he was 20 again. He whined high in his throat and pushed back against Steve, twisting his hips a bit to align both of their hard cocks.

“How do you want it, babe?” Steve managed to tear himself away from Danny’s lips and stared at him intently.

Danny shrugged and smiled, slipping his hands under Steve’s tank and rubbing along his abs. “Whatever you want, love.”

Steve moaned and stepped forward again, gripping Danny’s thighs tightly as he plundered his mouth. Danny, thoroughly enjoying the reactions he was eliciting from Steve, twisted one hand in Steve’s hair and used the other to palm Steve’s dick over his boxer-briefs.

Without pulling away from Danny’s mouth, Steve pulled Danny off the counter, holding him to his body for a few seconds before letting him stand up again. He walked backward slowly out of the kitchen, one hand palming Danny’s ass the whole way. Steve headed for the stairs but got sidetracked when he saw the couch, steering them in that direction instead.

Steve reached for the hem of Danny’s shirt, toying with it for a minute before lifting it up, breaking their kiss so he could get it over Danny’s head.

“Shit, Danno,” Steve said, running his hand slowly over Danny’s chest. “We didn’t really take time for all this yesterday, but god, you’re hot. You don’t take off your shirt nearly enough.”

Danny laughed. “I think one perpetually-shirtless police officer is enough. Wouldn’t want to overwhelm the locals. And I don’t have to be jealous anymore, so please feel free to take off your shirt whenever you want.”

Steve grinned agreeably and reached his hand behind his head to tug off his shirt. “Okay.”

Danny rolled his eyes but was a little too busy touching every square inch of skin he could get his hands on to care about inflating Steve’s ego.

“Man, this is just unfair. Well, for everyone else,” Danny amended. “It’s great for me.”

Steve slipped one hand underneath the waistband of Danny’s boxers, grasping his ass firmly. He used the other to work them down and stood closer to grind their hips together.

Danny groaned. The friction of his bare cock against the coarse material of Steve’s shorts was amazing, but it wasn’t as good as skin-to-skin. Danny dropped his hands from their thorough exploration of Steve’s pecs and pushed the shorts and boxer-briefs off his narrow hips and onto the floor.

The back of Danny’s legs hit the couch, and Steve gave him a little push. Danny kept his hold on Steve’s waist as he fell back, pulling Steve on top of him. Steve immediately dipped his head, mouthing along Danny’s chest until he reached one of his nipples. He sucked, bit, and licked until Danny was writing beneath him and chanting his name. Steve pulled back a bit and rubbed his stubble over the hardened nub, causing Danny to tug painfully on his hair.

Steve worked his way back up to Danny’s neck, jaw, and finally his lips, slanting his mouth over Danny’s and stealing all of his breath. Danny’s hands ran up Steve’s arms, around his shoulders, and down over his pecs before he had to wrench his head away and take a deep breath. Danny leaned up and sucked on that spot beneath his ear that he had quickly discovered Steve was partial to. Steve groaned, closing his eyes and staying still.

“C’mon, babe,” he heard Danny whispering in his ear.

Steve pulled back suddenly and fumbled in the pocket of his shorts on the floor. He unearthed a small bottle of lube, holding it triumphantly in the air.

“Wow,” Danny said through his laughs. “What a Boy Scout you are.”

Steve just smirked and patted Danny’s leg. “I dunno, had a feeling I might get lucky. Up, Danno.” Steve moved Danny’s legs so that one was hooked over the top of the couch and the other had its foot resting on the floor. He scooted down the couch so he could fit himself between Danny’s spread legs.

Danny tensed up briefly when he felt a slick finger circling his hole, but he didn't have much time to worry about it because Steve all of a sudden had his cock in his mouth, sucking him almost all the way down. Danny cried out, relishing in the pleasant sensation that coursed through his body. When Steve pulled back a few moments later, Danny took a deep breath and realized that Steve had slipped his finger inside of him.

Danny wiggled a little bit, trying to get used to the unusual feeling. It wasn't the first time a finger had been up there, thanks to one rather adventurous girlfriend in college, but it had been a long time. He hitched his hips up eagerly, nodding as he looked down at Steve, who had been watching him intently.

Steve slipped another finger in alongside the first one, and Danny threw his head back with a groan. Steve circled his fingers gently and purposefully avoided where Danny wanted them most. As soon as Steve felt Danny relax and loosen up a bit, he pushed in a third finger. He hooked his fingers carefully and grazed across Danny’s prostate, once, twice.

Danny cried out and closed his eyes, trying to thrust further down on Steve’s fingers. He could _feel_ Steve grinning, but he didn't even care.

“C’mere, c’mere,” Danny said, reaching down toward Steve and getting a hand on his head. Steve slid his fingers out then reached down to wipe his hand on his shorts and grab the lube again. He sat back on his haunches in between Danny’s legs and quickly slicked up his dick, stroking lazily as he stared at the vision in front of him.

Danny was lying there, completely debauched with his legs spread, his hair messy, and his hole a little loose. He whined when he saw Steve looking at him, thrusting his hips up in search of anything. Steve just grinned and kneeled over him, leaning down to kiss him hard.

“You ready, babe?” he asked in between scorching kisses.

Danny just moaned and lifted his legs up to Steve’s waist, trying to pull him closer to his body. Steve braced one hand on the couch next to Danny’s head and used the other one to hold his own dick by the base. He got into position and very gently pressed the head of his cock against Danny’s hole, slipping in the tiniest bit. Steve groaned and nearly lost his balance when Danny bore down and took a little more of him in.

He took a deep breath and kissed Danny again fiercely as he inched in a bit further. “More, babe, more,” Danny mumbled against his lips.

Steve managed a weak grin and shook his head. He had to go slow for his own sake, lest this end way too soon. The tight hot pressure felt amazing along his dick, and the astonished, lust-filled look on Danny’s face only added to it.

Danny hitched his hips up suddenly, and this time it did knock Steve off balance. He bottomed out inside Danny and fell to his elbows. They both groaned loudly, and Steve had to duck his head in Danny’s neck so he couldn't see his face. A few moments later he couldn't resist the temptation, and he groaned again when he saw how far gone Danny looked.

Danny was in heaven—he couldn't imagine this ever feeling so good. He was crushed under Steve, which normally should have felt suffocating but right now only heightened his pleasure. He felt full, so full, and the pressure of it settled in his bones and flowed through his veins. All of his nerves felt raw and alive, in the very best way.

“God, Steve,” Danny gasped. “You feel so big, this is so fucking good.”

Steve moaned at Danny’s words and started to move, just sliding out a bit before pushing back in. Danny lifted his hips and matched his rhythm eagerly. Steve slowly increased the pace and length of his thrusts until he and Danny were both panting, grunting with the effort.

“C’mon, Steve,” Danny said breathlessly. “Harder, babe.”

Steve growled impatiently before pulling out and standing up. He stooped to grab Danny, moving him around so he was kneeling on the cushion and facing the back of the couch. Steve reached down and rearranged him a bit, pushing Danny to lean over with his forearms braced on the back of the couch.

Danny reached back blindly, grabbing his own ass cheek and pulling a little to expose himself to Steve. Steve groaned and gripped Danny’s hip hard, sliding in fully with one long thrust.

“Fuck, Steve,” Danny called out brokenly. “Yeah, just like that.”

Steve leaned his other hand between Danny’s shoulder blades and sped up the pace, his balls slapping loudly against Danny’s ass with each thrust. It was much easier to thrust harder now that he was standing up.

“Shit, babe,” Steve got out in between breaths. “You look so fucking good, bent over and taking my dick like a pro. Fuck, we’re going to do this all the time.”

Danny’s shoulders bunched as he braced against the couch, pushing back against Steve’s thrusts. He moaned shamelessly and reached down to give his cock a couple of quick tugs.

Steve made an unhappy noise and reached down to grab Danny’s hand, twisting it behind his back and holding it there. “Nope. You’re going to come just from my cock.”

Danny whined and leaned his head down on his forearm. “Don’t—don’t know if I can, Steve.”

“Yes, you can. You’re gonna come just from my cock and my voice.” Steve tilted his hips a bit to change the angle so that he was pummeling Danny’s prostate with every hard stroke. Danny wailed, and Steve could see his legs trembling a bit.

“God, Danno,” Steve said throatily. “I wish you could see yourself. Your perfect ass, stretched around and speared on my hard cock. Does it feel good? Tell me how it feels.”

Danny whimpered, still pushing back against Steve’s thrusts. “Feels so good, babe. You’re so fucking big. I’m really close.”

“Yeah? What do you want, baby? How can I push you over the edge? Think you can do it just from my cock?”

“Think so,” Danny gritted out. “Need it faster, right there…oh, _fuck_ yeah. Just, just need a little something—”

Danny panted and stilled, no longer managing to thrust back against Steve. Steve clutched his hips with both hands and increased the speed of his thrusts even more. “C’mon, Danno. You’re so fucking hot, and I’m so close. But you gotta come first, babe. Wanna see you fall apart, wanna hear you cry out. Come for me, babe,” Steve said firmly, punctuated with a sharp smack to Danny’s right ass cheek.

Danny shouted and shook, barely able to stay on his knees as he came, shooting all over the couch. Steve growled and slowed his thrusts slightly as he felt Danny’s hole twitch around him. He felt his climax coiling low in his stomach and starting to spread into his limbs. He yelled Danny’s name brokenly as he thrust once more and held himself in deep as he came.

Steve blew out a loud breath and collapsed over Danny’s back. “Shit, shit, shit,” he chanted, trying desperately to get the feeling back in his legs so he could stand up again.

Danny managed to kneel up higher under Steve’s weight and hissed as Steve slipped out of him. He turned around and was able to haul Steve down to the couch before falling on top of him. Steve’s arm came up around Danny, and they sat for several minutes in silence, save for the noise of their heaving breaths.

“Love you, Danno,” Steve said softly, pressing a kiss into Danny’s hair.

Danny breathed out a laugh and twisted in Steve’s arms to reach his lips. “Love you, too, babe. That was crazy.”

“Yeah,” Steve agreed. “We are definitely doing that again.”

“I knew you would coerce me into exercising with you in the morning,” Danny huffed. “Don’t get me wrong, though, I thoroughly approve of your choice of activities. But can we please have breakfast now?”

“You bet. You like microwaved eggs, right?”


End file.
